Winter Lavender
by Ameshiro Kaitsune
Summary: "Cukup!" bentakku. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi berhenti menceramahiku dan jangan membicarakan perempuan sialan itu!"/ Chapter 1: Kakuma/ Warning inside. RnR?
1. Prologue

Daerah pinggiran Tokyo.

Musim gugur, bulan Oktober tahun 2081.

Inilah dunia.

Dimana semua hal digerakkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan.

Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang.

Kau takkan bisa menang tanpanya.

Uang dan kekuasaan adalah senjata utama demi mempertahankan hidupmu.

Mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan dan uang, merekalah yang akan gugur dari arena pertarungan.

Mereka yang tidak membuang hati nuraninya tidak akan bertahan.

Banyak nyawa yang gugur, bercampur dengan daun-daun gingko yang penuh bercak darah.

Nyawa yang gugur dengan sia-sia.

Nyawa yang gugur dengan pengorbanan.

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Saat kau dilahirkan. Pada saat itulah kau sudah memasuki arena pertandingan.

Apakah mereka yang tidak memiliki senjata dapat bertahan?

Apakah kau memiliki senjata utama dari pertarungan ini?

Mereka yang masih memiliki perasaan tidak akan menang dalam pertandingan ini.

Ini adalah pertandingan dengan mempertahankan dirimu sendiri.

Sanggupkah kau bertarung tanpa senjata utama itu?

Sanggupkah membuang perasaan dan hati nuranimu?

Seberapa lama kau akan bertahan?

Saa, silahkan, masuklah ke dalam. Mari, kita nikmati pertarungan penuh drama dari pertandingan menyedihkan ini.

Pertandingan yang disebut...

Kehidupan.


	2. Battle 1: Kakuma

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid © Crypton/Yamaha

Winter Lavender © Ameshiro Kaitsune

**Warning**

Typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepatan. Don't like don't read.

**Rated**

T

_Nee, shall we start this battle?_

_Sebuah kebakaran hebat terjadi di Tokyo pukul 2 tadi malam. Korban diperkirakan ribuan orang, kebakaran berasal dari sebuah gedung pertunjukan opera yang diduga sengaja dibakar. Kerugian dari peristiwa ini…_

"Meiko-sensei, bagaimana soal murid-murid baru yang akan datang besok?"

Meiko mengadahkan kepalanya dari TV ke arah seorang guru berambut hijau yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Ya, tidak ada masalah kan, Sonika-sensei?" ujarnya sambil mengupas kacang kulit dan kembali menatap layar TV.

Ruang guru ramai oleh guru-guru yang sibuk menyusun materi untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Sonika ikut menonton berita dengan seksama. Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan, anak-anak itu, mereka-"

"Aku tahu, untuk sementara ini mereka sedang tidak berkeliaran di sekolah," potong Meiko, dia menunjuk berita kebakaran. "Tentu saja kau tahu siapa sebenarnya pelaku kebakaran itu kan?"

Sonika mendesah.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka dilindungi uang dan kekuasaan, oleh kepala sekolah sekaligus kepala yayasan yang bodoh itu," ujarnya ketus. "Mereka tipe orang yang tidak akan melepaskan target mereka. Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku mengerti," Sonika menjawab lirih. "Jadi, apa kita akan diam saja?"

Meiko membuka kaleng birnya. Bel masuk pelajaran ke-7 berbunyi samar dari luar. "Tidak. Tetap awasi gerak-gerik mereka. Sebab aku punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini, serahkan murid-murid baru itu padaku. Berjagalah di sini, setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Sonika melirik Meiko yang meneguk birnya. "Ano, Meiko-sensei, sebaiknya kau tidak meminum bir sebelum pelajaran, soalnya minum sedikit saja, kau akan-"

"Haah? Pelajaran apa? Hahaha!" Meiko berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya.

Sonika menepuk dahinya sambil melengos.

"Aah, dia mabuk!"

Eh?

Sonika berjalan menuju jendela, menempelkan wajahnya dan memincingkan mata, dia mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Seorang penjaga sekolah berdiri sambil berteriak-teriak, sementara temannya sudah tewas dengan kepala dan badan terpisah. Tetapi dia masih menghalau beberapa orang murid yang berusaha memaksa masuk.

Sampai akhirnya seorang murid menusuk jantungnya dengan katana, lalu mengibaskan katananya sehingga membelah tubuhnya.

Sonika melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Anak itu melihatnya lalu menyeringai. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah diiringi teman-temannya.

Sonika tersentak, melangkah mundur, dia jatuh terduduk. Mengatupkan tangannya yang gemetar, keringat dingin mengalir deras, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sudah dimulai…" bisiknya. Dengan gemetar, dia berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari ruang guru, mencegat Meiko yang masih terhuyung-huyung di depan kelas 9-7. Lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Meiko, mereka sudah datang!"

"Hm? Ah? Apanya?" ujarnya setengah sadar.

Sonika menamparnya dengan panik. Meiko tersadar.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Mereka sudah datang! Anak-anak itu sudah datang!"

Meiko tertegun. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuknya. Otaknya masih agak lambat mencerna kata-kata Sonika. Sesaat kemudian dia memukul pundak Sonika keras-keras.

"Sial. Apa mereka sudah memasuki halaman sekolah?"

Anak-anak di dalam kelas 9-7 mulai ramai. Mereka mengintip dari balik jendela kelas. Dengan terbata-bata Sonika menceritakan kejadian yang baru dilihatnya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari lantai bawah.

Meiko mendecak. Koridor kelas 9 itu mulai ramai, guru-guru yang sedang mengajar keluar dari kelas, mereka mendekat ke Meiko untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah terlambat," desis Meiko. "Miriam-sensei. Pergilah ke ruang database dan informasi, sebarkan pengumuman darurat. Lalu, Kiyoteru, kau dengan guru-guru yang lain, cepat kumpulkan semua siswa, lalu keluarkan mereka dari sini lewat jalan belakang. Cepat!"

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan semua siswa di lantai 1?" tanya Sonika.

"Sebisa mungkin halangi mereka memasuki koridor dan aula kelas 7!" Meiko berlalu menuju koridor kelas 10 sampai 12 untuk menyebarkan pengumuman kepada semua guru.

Guru-guru yang lain bergegas melaksanakan tugas mereka.

XxxX

_30 minutes ago_

Di atap sekolah, aku merasakan angin bertiup pelan menerpa wajahku. Langit yang agak mendung membuat udara menjadi sejuk. Semakin membuat kantukku menjadi-jadi. Aku menutup mataku, sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur, seseorang menepuk wajahku.

"Rin…"

Aku tetap menutup mataku karena sangat mengantuk. Melihatku tidak menggubrisnya, ia semakin keras memanggilku.

"Rin!" dia menepuk wajahku dengan keras sehingga memaksaku terbangun. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya kesal.

"Apa?"

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran ke-5 dan ke-6, tetapi tidur di sini? Menyenangkan sekali, nona. Sementara aku harus bolak-balik membantu Kiyoteru-sensei membawa buku biologi yang banyak dan tebal-tebal!"

Aku bangun dan duduk menyender pada pagar pembatas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena mau disuruh-suruh."

Dia semakin mengomel. Seperti biasa, aku masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan. Aku meliriknya.

Rambutnya putih, panjang, sekilas berwarna merah muda, rambutnya diterpa cahaya matahari yang agak tertutupi oleh mendung. Dan warna matanya biru.

Cantik. Ya, dia cantik. Tapi sayang, kalau sudah mengomel sangat berisik dan sering membuatku sakit kepala.

"Berisik, IA!"

"Huh! Makanya kau jangan memancingku!"

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ayolah, kembali ke kelas." ia menarik tanganku.

"Tidak mau. Ada di kelas juga percuma karena yang menyadari kehadiranku itu hanya kau saja. Lagipula sekarang jam istirahat. Biarkan aku di sini sebentar lagi."

"Omonganmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau pasti akan tetap di sini sampai jam sekolah berakhir!"

"Memang." jawabku sambil menatap langit. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan turun.

Dia mendengus lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mendengus-dengus begitu sebelum aku menikahkan dirimu dengan kuda." ujarku, merasa risih dengan suara dengusannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ia mengangkat tangan. "Rin-chan. Kalau kau terus membolos begini. Kasihan kan orang tuamu sudah membayar mahal-mahal untukmu. Apalagi jika ibumu melihatmu terus seperti ini. Dia pasti akan merasa sedih,"

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Lalu-"

"Cukup!" bentakku. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi berhenti menceramahiku dan jangan membicarakan perempuan sialan itu!"

IA terdiam. Sepertinya dia agak terkejut mendengarku membentaknya.

"Ah, ya, sudahlah," Oh. Dia mau mengerti? Baguslah. "Tapi Rin, setidaknya kau beruntung karena masih memiliki or-"

"Aah, jadi orang yang bayangannya tipis repot ya~" ujarku, memotong pembicaraannya secepat mungkin. Aku meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

IA kembali tersenyum.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa menolaknya kan? Terima saja nasibmu, hahaha!" dia tertawa mengejek lalu mendahuluiku menuruni tangga, menuju koridor kelas 12.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Memarahi kebodohan diriku sendiri karena lupa. Lupa bahwa IA sudah tidak memiliki siapapun.

Ah tapi itu salahnya sendiri karena memulai duluan.

Aku menatap punggungnya. Bagaimana bisa orang baik sepertinya harus menanggung beban seperti ini?

Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, lebih tepatnya sengaja dibuat terlihat seperti itu, belakangan diketahui motifnya adalah iri hati dalam suatu proyek percobaan senjata nuklir. Pada saat yang bersamaan, ayahnya dijadikan kambing hitam kegagalan dalam percobaan. Tepat beberapa minggu sebelum IA lahir, sementara ibunya bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menanggung hutang. Dia berhutang sangat banyak untuk memenangkan pengadilan dan gagal. Pelaku pembunuhan ayah IA orang penting di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Dia menggunakan uang untuk memutar balikan fakta yang ada dan memenangkan pengadilan.

Lagi-lagi karena uang dan kekuasaan.

Ibunya menggantung dirinya sendiri di depan IA yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Sungguh bodoh.

Dalam lubuk hati terdalam, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi aku diam saja karena tahu dia paling benci dikasihani. Sekarang dia tinggal dengan saudara ayahnya. Dia bilang bahwa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi dilihat dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka baru setiap hari, aku merasa sesungguhnya dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia selalu memakai cincin, dia bilang bahwa cincin itu adalah peninggalan orang tuanya.

Dan dia adalah teman sejak kecilku dan satu-satunya temanku yang menyadari kehadiranku.

"...IA..." desisku.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu? Firasatku tidak enak."

Kami sampai di koridor kelas 9. Dia berhenti berjalan lalu menatapku. "Tidak. Memang akan terjadi apa?"

"Eeh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," sesungguhnya aku punya firasat yang buruk. "Mungkin makan siang hari ini tidak ada mikan kesukaanku." kataku asal sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dia menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, yang kau pikirkan itu hanya jeruk dan jeruk. Haruskah aku membelikanmu beberapa kilo hari ini?"

Mendengar itu, mataku berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membelikanku beberapa kilo?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ti~dak!" ujar IA dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah. Sialan!"

"Sudahlah, Rin-chan. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas dulu~" dia menarik tanganku.

"Jangan menarikku, dasar sial!"

"Ck, ck, kau itu perempuan, perhatikan bahasamu!" dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Baiklah. SIALAN!" tepat saat aku berkata begitu, bel masuk berbunyi. Koridor yang tadinya luar biasa ramai mendadak sepi karena semua yang ada di sini bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Eh, apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

Oh syukurlah. Jadi aku tidak perlu kena omelannya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," aku menghela nafas lega. "Oh, iya, apa pelajarannya selanjutnya?"

"Sejarah."

"Ah, Meiko-sensei ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah bosan.

Dia memasang wajah penuh arti. "Jangan pasang wajah bosan begitu, Rin. Pasti nanti dia mengajar sambil mabuk lagi, kita akan dapat hiburan!"

"Ya, ya, terserah." jawabku malas, memasuki kelas kami, 9-7.

"Hei, IA aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"IA, aku butuh bantuanmu, nih!"

"IA!"

Aku membiarkan IA dikerubungi oleh para 'fans'nya, dan duduk di kursiku yang berada di pojok belakang, dekat jendela yang menghadap keluar, bukan ke koridor.

Dia memang populer di kelas ini. Seperti bumi dan langit denganku yang bahkan sepertinya hanya benar-benar bisa dilihat olehnya.

Entah kenapa lama-lama aku merasa bahwa aku ini hanya teman khayalan yang diciptakan oleh IA. Fuh, pikiran yang sungguh bodoh. Memang, yang lain akan sadar bahwa aku ada kalau aku diabsen atau berada di dekat IA.

Menyebalkan. Yah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

IA duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di depanku dengan agak terengah.

"Punya fans itu melelahkan!" dia menoleh ke arahku sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, hei, lihat! Meiko-sensei datang sambil terhuyung-huyung sepertinya dia mabuk!"

Seisi kelas mulai ramai oleh gelak tawa. Mereka mendekat ke jendela yang menghadap ke koridor. IA juga mulai terbahak-bahak, tetapi aku tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Apa? Aku membosankan? Memang.

Dari belakang, Sonika-sensei tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Meiko-sensei dengan wajah pucat, lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Meiko, mereka sudah datang!"

"Hm? Ah? Apanya?" ujar Meiko-sensei setengah sadar.

Sonika-sensei menamparnya dengan panik sehingga rekannya itu tersadar.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Mereka sudah datang! Anak-anak itu sudah datang!"

Sesaat kemudian, kedua guru itu menjadi ribut. Kami yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing segera kembali mengintip dari jendela kelas.

"Rin..." bisik IA, membelakangiku.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya firasatmu yang tajam itu berguna juga."

"...Intuisi." desisku

"Sama saja, tahu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Suasana kelas menjadi ribut dan dipenuhi kepanikan. Guru-guru berhamburan mengikutin intruksi Meiko-sensei.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku. IA mengangkat bahu.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, lalu mengintip dari jendela ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dan aku melihat dua penjaga sekolah dengan tubuh terbelah.

Mereka ya? Sekelompok murid-murid menjengkelkan yang menyebut diri mereka 'Kakuma'. Selalu berbuat seenaknya dengan menjadikan nyawa orang lain sebagai mainan.

"Sadis."

"Memang, tapi Rin," IA menepuk bahuku. "Yang lebih sadis adalah saat kau berkata 'sadis' dengan ekspresi datar..."

Aku menatap ke seluruh kelasku.

Ada yang menangis, mengeluh, dan menjerit, ada juga yang berusaha tenang namun gagal dan akhirnya malah ikut panik. Di sudut kelas beberapa siswi mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Kenapa perempuan itu selalu cengeng?" tanyaku masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Memangnya kau bukan perempuan?"

"Ku katakan saja padamu. Mereka belum tahu betapa menyeramkannya hidup selama 14 tahun bersama seorang psikopat."

IA tertawa. "Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku serius."

IA diam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas.

"Eh, mau kemana, Rin?"

"Atap." jawabku singkat.

"Itu bahaya, 'kan? Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini sampai para guru mengeluarkan kita lewat jalan belakang."

"Malas. Merepotkan. Lagipula bayanganku tipis, aku akan baik-baik saja."

IA menatapku khawatir. "Baiklah, sesukamu saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau juga bisa begitu tenang?"

"E-eh, soalnya, yah..."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting."

IA _sweatdrop_. "Pokoknya, hati-hati, Rin!"

Aku membelakanginya sambil melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kelas, lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas dengan malas.

Berisik sekali.

Di luar para guru hilir mudik mengiringi murid-murid untuk keluar lewat halaman belakang.

Aku melewati mereka, menyelinap menuju ke atap.

Aku melewati koridor kelas 11 yang tak kalah ramai. Aku melewati kelas 11-9.

Seseorang yang duduk dengan tenang diantara teman-temannya yang ribut ketakutan dan berteriak-teriak.

Melihat sikapnya itu seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Oh, diriku sendiri.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku dengan sedikit cepat, melewati koridor kelas 12. Agak terdesak-desak oleh anak-anak yang berlarian dengan panik.

Aku sampai di atap dengan terengah. Sekolah ini benar-benar luas. Sekolah ini tingkat 4 dan atap sudah pasti paling atas.

Setiap angkatan memiliki koridornya sendiri. Dan setiap angkatan memiliki paling tidak memiliki 12 kelas. Ruang kelas bisa bertambah dan berkurang. Jadi bayangkan saja berapa meter jarak ujung ke ujung setiap koridor kalau setiap ruang kelas memiliki ukuran 10x10 meter. Ditambah 2 toilet siswa-siswi dengan ukuran masing-masing 7x7 meter.

...Yah lupakan saja. Kita tidak sedang belajar matematika, Itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan.

Memang, sekolah ini memang bisa dibilang paling 'wah' di daerah sini.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Di bagian belakang sekolah ini adalah hutan

hujan. Di halaman belakang terdapat gerbang yang menghubungkan hutan dan jalan keluar lain dari sekolah ini.

Aku menghela nafas.

Ah baiklah, ini membosankan. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas dan pulang saja.

Aku kembali menuruni tangga sambil memperhatikan langkah kakiku.

DUK

Ukh. Aku memegang hidungku yang terantuk sesuatu. Aku meringis dan melihat apa yang kutabrak.

Oh.

Sialan.

Sesosok di depanku itu memegang punggungnya lalu melirik ke kiri dan kanan, sebelum temannya meneriakinya.

"Ada apa? Cepat pergi. Aku sudah muak di sini!"

"Sepertinya ada yang menabrak punggungku tadi."

Aku menahan nafas dan meletakan kedua tanganku di mulut. Aku tidak berani bergerak.

"Lalu apa? Cepat selesaikan!"

Aku menutup mataku dan berdoa. Berharap tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tepat di belakang mereka.

"Uh. Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun di belakangku."

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pergi!"

"Tapi…"

"Persetan dengan ada yang menabrakmu atau tidak," dia menodongkan pistolnya. "Kita masih memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting. Sebaiknya kau turuti kata-kataku kalau kau masih ingin hidup. Danchou menunggu kita."

"Ba-baiklah!"

Mereka berbalik badan dan pergi.

Aku terduduk lemas. Badanku gemetar.

Sial.

Ternyata mereka sudah di sini. Pantas saja suasana ramai yang tadi terdengar perlahan-lahan menjadi sepi. Semua yang ada di sekolah ini pasti sudah keluar dari sini sejak tadi.

Yang kutabrak tadi adalah salah satu anggota Kakuma. Aku bersyukur bahwa hawa keberadaanku tipis. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mati.

Aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang masih berdebar keras.

Ng?

Ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik loker alat-alat kebersihan. Tapi siapa?

Aku memberanikan diri mendekati loker itu, memutar kunci dan loker terbuka lebar.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Eh?

"KUMOHON JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Hei. Hei. Apa-apaan sih dia.

Aku menepuk punggungnya dan dia menjerit.

"Hei. Tenanglah!"

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?"

Dia menatapku dengan gemetar, keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya, dan dia mulai menangis.

"Me-mereka…"

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"MEREKA NYARIS MEMBUNUHKU!" jeritnya dan dia mulai terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan semakin terisak-isak. Di luar terdengar suara petir. Aku menatap ke jendela dan mendengus. Hujan ya.

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sebaiknya, kau pelankan suaramu…" bisikku. Dia semakin terisak kencang, suara derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

Sial.

"Dengar, mereka kembali ke sini karena kau berteriak, bisakah kau diam?" seruku tertahan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

Dia kembali meraung dan menjerit.

Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Dengarkan aku, dasar sial. Kalau kau ingin mati, matilah sendiri. Aku tidak mau mati bersamamu!" tandasku, berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya, dan gagal.

Dia masih terisak-isak, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyeretnya.

"Cih. Kalau kau ingin mati. Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku, dan mati saja sendiri. Kalau kau ingin selamat. Berhentilah menangis. Cengeng!"

Dia berhenti terisak.

Suara derap kaki juga ikut berhenti terdengar.

Aku menahan napas, lututku lemas dan jantungku kembali berdebar keras.

Aku benci memiliki intuisi tajam.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

Aku diam saja. Menjawab pun percuma. Aku juga tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, betapa bodohnya dia.

Dia terus menarik-narik lenganku. Akhirnya dengan kesal aku menoleh.

"Bisakah kau di-"

CRAT

Gadis di depanku terbelalak, ujung katana menembus lehernya. Katana itu menyobek lehernya sehingga hampir putus. Dia mati saat itu juga.

Aku terperangah. Wajah dan seragamku penuh darah.

Aku mendengar suara berat dari depanku. Dan dia menyeringai.

"Target selesai. Sepertinya aku menemukan target lain di sini."

XxxX

Meiko melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menutup matanya dan dia mendesah.

Rapat yang diadakan tidak berjalan mulus.

"Cih. Padahal untuk urusan evakuasi sudah kuserahkan ke anak kelas 12 demi rapat ini. Sia-sia sekali!" dengusnya.

Sonika mendekatinya lalu berbisik dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana soal murid-murid baru itu?"

"Itulah yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang," Meiko menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat. Mereka harus datang beberapa minggu lagi. Kita harus membereskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

Pintu ruang guru dibuka dengan paksa. Seorang anak kelas 12 dengan terengah memasuki ruang guru dan menuju Meiko.

"Sensei. Ada yang terbunuh di koridor kami, depan tangga menuju atap!"

Meiko terperanjat. Ruang guru kembali ramai.

"Huh. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di koridor kelas 12," Meiko mengurut keningnya. "Apa yang lain sudah keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"Eh, ada 2 anak dari kelas 12-3 yang menahan kami. Jadi, kami tidak bisa keluar."

Meiko mendecak. "Bodoh. Apa yang mereka pikirkan!? Kagane-san, soal mereka kuserahkan padamu!"

"Tapi, sensei…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Jalan belakang tertutup oleh boks-boks barang. Jadi kami keluar lewat aula."

"Siapa yang meletakkan barang-barang itu di sana?"

Sonika menjawab. "Kepala sekolah."

"Si tua bangka bodoh itu! Ya sudah, untuk sekarang, daerah itu aman. Tapi usahakan kau bergerak cepat!"

"Baik!"

Meiko menarik tangan Sonika lalu menuju koridor kelas 12.

XxxX

"Aku menemukan target lain di sini."

Wajah Rin memucat. Sekarang orang itu menodongkan katana kearahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Yuuma."

Rin tersentak lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara yang dikenalnya.

"IA…"

Orang yang dipanggil Yuuma itu mendecih. "Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku. Sayang sekali, IA."

Rin menatap IA yang sedang memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Lalu? Sayang sekali apanya?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai target baru."

'_Eh? Jadi yang dimaksud target baru itu bukan aku?' _Rin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yah, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, karena sebentar lagi guru-guru pasti ke sini," IA menunjuk ke arah gadis yang lehernya nyaris putus. "Kau mengerti?"

Yuuma mendecih.

"Baiklah. Dasar para serangga menganggu!"

Setelah Yuuma menjauh, IA melirik Rin lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Bahkan pemimpin Kakuma tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, Rin!"

Rin mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dong! Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku takut setengah mati tadi!"

IA menghembuskan nafas mengejek. "Aku tahu," IA berdehem. "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan seragam dan wajahmu, lalu ikuti aku untuk pulang."

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya kalian berdua saling kenal ya?" Rin mengikuti IA menuju kamar mandi.

IA diam sejenak lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Dia… sepupuku."

"APA?!"

"Sst! Sst!" IA menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Jangan berisik. Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi…"

IA cepat-cepat membersihkan wajah Rin lalu memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi bekas noda darah di seragamnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi ke aula. Kita keluar lewat sana."

Mereka sampai di aula yang penuh sesak, di depan tampak 2 orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang babak belur.

"Biarkan kami pulang, dasar sial!"

"Itu Lenka-senpai, Kagane Lenka," bisik IA kepada Rin. "Dan dua orang yang menahan pintu keluar adalah Leon dan Usee, mereka anak kelas 12."

Rin menatap mereka lekat-lekat.

Luo meminta mereka untuk menyingkir, tetapi Usee menghajarnya.

"Laki-laki memukul wanita? Sungguh rendah." desis Rin.

"Jaman sekarang gender bukan alasan," IA mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa keluar lewat sini. Sebaiknya lewat jalan belakang."

"Jalan belakang ditutupi boks barang." Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

IA menghela nafas. "Ah, menyusahkan."

Pada saat itu seorang laki-laki melewati mereka dengan tenang, Rin menatapnya kaget.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Kupikir dia sudah pulang…" desisnya.

"Hei, Rin. Kagamine Rin. Ada apa?" IA melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh. Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak akan pulang dari sini!" seru Leon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!?" Lenka berusaha menghajar mereka kembali.

BUGH

Lenka kembali terjatuh karena pukulan diperut.

"Melawan pun percuma ya, apa boleh buat…" desisnya.

"Ada apa, kau sudah menyerah? Kami hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang karena para Kakuma itu ada di sini. Coba kita lihat apa mereka berani menyerang kalo kita beramai-ramai menghadapi mereka!" Usee tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan jadikan kami bahan percobaan, senpai. Kalau kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri."

Semua orang memperhatikan sesosok rambut pirang yang menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan dingin. Rin terperangah.

"Ada apa? Kau juga ingin pulang?" Usee tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku pulang." ujarnya dengan tenang, tatapan matanya meremehkan mereka.

Leon mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam!" desisnya.

Dia melepaskan cengkraman Leon.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal benar."

"Hentikan sikap kurang ajarmu terhadap senior!" seru Usee menghajarnya dengan tendangan berputar.

BUGH

Semua murid yang ada di situ terperangah.

Dia menangkis kaki Usee. Mencengkram kakinya lalu melempar Usee ke arah pintu aula yang terbuat dari kaca.

PRANG

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak peduli terhadap senioritas!"

Semua yang ada di situ berseru gembira lalu berlari keluar.

"Ukh. Ku katakan saja. Kau akan menyesal karena keluar dari gedung sekolah!" seru Usee sambil merintih.

Dia membantu Lenka berdiri lalu mendorongnya untuk pergi pulang.

"Kenapa harus menyesal. Kalianlah yang akan kubuat menyesal karena melarang kami pulang. Padahal guru-guru memberi perintah bahwa anak kelas 12 harus mengiringi adik-adik kelasnya yang manis untuk pulang ke rumah."

Usee mendecih.

"Ayo, Rin, kita pulang juga!" IA menarik tangan Rin.

"Ya…" Rin masih menatapnya dengan sekilas lalu membuang muka.

"Junior yang menarik," Leon tersenyum sinis. "Kau kelas berapa dan siapa namamu?"

Dia melirik Rin dan IA yang telah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, lalu berbalik badan dan menatap kembali kedua senior itu, memasang senyum penuh arti andalannya.

"Kelas 11-9, Kagamine Rinto."

.

.

.

.

"Ini… Voshitune no Gakku?"

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

Oh, well….fanfic apa ini….. *digampar*

Gomen, updatenya lama yah? Dari kemaren saya gonta-ganti alur terus soalnya~ *digampar lagi*

Well, saya pengen nyari alur cerita yang gak kalah keren dari prolognya tapi akhirnya saya nyerah dan jadinya begini. AHAHAHAHA *stress sendiri*

Ohiya, saya **GAK** terima **flame** (u_u)

Saya hanya menerima kritik, saran, pujian juga boleh~ *ditendang* wkwkwk bejanda~

**Balesan review:**

Guest

Makasihh. Thanks for your review too~

PVET

Makasihh, ini udah update~

Yami no Ryou

Argatou update~

Kagane Mikasa-san05

Arigatouuu xDD sudah update ya~

Selena Gomez

…Kenapa harus Selena? Udah updatee~

Saturn287

Yap. Ini chapter 1nyaa. Thanks for review :3

Ical de Muffin

Iya, saya juga penasaran lho *digampar* thanks for review^^

Review again, onegai?


End file.
